


Naruto: Choose how you'll live in the Naruto-verse! Believe it!!!

by ClintashaStarblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Believe it!, Chose your adventure, How Do I Tag, Love, comments welcome, everyone in naruto, most likely cringe worthy, no regrets(yet), relationship, sorry if you hate this, this takes too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintashaStarblade/pseuds/ClintashaStarblade
Summary: A choose your own. NARUTO STYLE.





	1. Naruto:Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded the whole thing so bare with me. High Schools a pain. The choices you make matter. Any request for specific character and/or paths? Let me know in the comments.  
> Enjoy!!!  
> P.S: please add comments because those feed the reader, without them I don't know if you're enjoying this or not, thank you! Also, since this is currently incomplete, some paths you choose will not have chapter choices at the moment. I am working on this so please be patient. Have fun!

"Wait wait wait. Hold on!" you say in front of Tsunade. "I can stay in Konoha?!"  
"Considering even you don't know where you came from its the best option for you."  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
"Of course (y/n). You may leave."

You practically hop out of Tsunade's office, eyes closed and spirits high of excitement...until you run into to something head on and fall to the floor. Your forehead is stinging and your face bright red from embarrassment and clumsiness.

(How old are you?)

26? Go to Chapter 2

16? Go to Chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2: Youre 26

"Oh im so sorry-" You begin to stutter incoherently. You look up and see its Kakashi Sensei!  
"Its all good", he said leaning over you extending his hand out to help you up. You take it and gather yourself quickly.  
"Youre, the amazing copy ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye!" You say eagerly.  
"Why, yeah." He said with a closed eye smile, rubbing the back of his head.  
"So umm what were you doing here anyway?" You ask.  
"Well turns out Tsunade sent me to escort you around the village."  
"Great first impression," You mutter to yourself.

You both leave and head towards the market area of Konoha. You choose to go the long scenic view, since you enjoyed nature sights so much.

Like Kakashi?  
Go to Chapter 5  
Don't like him?  
Go to Chapter 4


	3. Chapter 3: Youre 16

It was the wall. You were so excited you ran into a wall because you weren't paying attention. You realize, you don't know your way around Konoha that well. You turn back and knock on Hokage-sama's door.  
"Come in." Tsunade says.  
"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could have a guide? I don't know my way around Konoha that well." You said sheepishly.  
"Of course (Y/N). You have a choice in which guide you want." Tsunade says.  
She hands you two pieces of paper. On them was the two different guides backrounds, personalities, experiences, etc.

You Choose Naruto Uzumaki?  
Go to Chapter 7  
You Choose Sasuke Uchiha?  
Go to Chapter 6


	4. Chapter 4: You don't like Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is unfinished work so the chapters aren't at the bottom yet to tell you where to go, just wait a little I'll write them up. ;)

"So what is your name by the way?" He asks.

You realize that you didn't even introduce yourself, great way to start a friendship.

"I'm (L/N)(F/N)." You state.

He continues to throw questions at you, but you don't mind. It's only fair, after all you were a complete stranger to all of the village of Konoha.

You decide to just sit in the grass and take a break, the sky was beautiful. And besides you enjoyed the woodsy area of Konoha. Kakashi sits down too, the last question he asks you is one of uncertainty and your not sure how to respond.

"So, (Y/N) where exactly are you from?"

Your heart skipped a beat. The truth of the matter is you didn't know, Tsunade knew that. But if anyone else did, you'd be highly suspected as a spy of some sort. You weren't sure if you should come up with a convincing lie or be honest.

Tell the truth  
Go to chapter-  
Lie  
Go to chapter-


	5. Chapter 5: You like Kakashi

"I hope you don't mind us taking the long way." You tell Kakashi softly. 

"Whichever part of konoha you want to go to, I'll escort you. Besides I prefer the woodsy area. It's nice to have some quiet once in a while." He laughs.

You laugh too, and slowly walking in the forest area of Konoha, enjoying the nature. "So what do you do here?" You ask him, as you sit in a field of plushy vibrant grass.

"I'm a sensei, I trained team seven, I still do but they learn more on there own now. I help them, and go on any missions Tsunade assigns me too." 

"Well then I assume you're highly skilled." You said raising an eyebrow.

"You know I can train you in the art of ninja technics if you want."

Do you want to train with Kakashi?  
Go to chapter  
You'd rather not train  
Go to chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke is your guide

"How about him?" You ask, showing her the picture of a raven haired boy with the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Very well, wait outside and he should be there in a couple of minutes."

"Yes lady Tsunade." You do as she says and wait right outside the building. After what seems like an eternity, a guy that looks around your age walks towards you. It's your guide Sasuke Uchiha, although you have to admit, the picture didn't do his face justice.

"Hi I'm-"

"(Y/N), I know." He said.

"So um where are we going?" You ask, a little intimidated by his quiet manner. 

"I'm going to take you around the village." He replied as he began walking.

You followed him, and looked down while you did. There was an awkward silence between you two, and for you it was quite disturbing. You normally preferred people who don't make a ruckus of fuss, but this was just odd for you.

You decide start a conversation with Sasuke  
Go to Chapter-  
You stay quiet   
Go to Chapter-


	7. 7) Naruto is your guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, More updates coming soon!

"I'll choose the hyperactive knucklehead!" You claimed, chuckling at the nickname. 

"Very well, please proceed outside and wait for him."

"Got it." You confirmed as you hoped out the building and waited outside. Just then you hear a loud, interestingly voiced guy about your age. 

"Yo! I'm Naruto your guide!" He said smiling.

"Ah so you're the one who wants to become hokage." You said teasing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna become hokage one day. Believe it!" He said as he enthusiastically used his right hand to lift his ninja headband a little bit from his forehead.

"I can't wait." You said smiling. "So I'm Y/N." Your hands met as Naruto shook yours with much strength.

"So, where are we off to?" You inquire.

"You like ramen?" He asked.

You do- go to chapter:  
You don't- go to chapter:


End file.
